The Hyrulian
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: A corny story about Link......GLADIATOR style. Rated PG-13 for a little Ancient Rome-kind of violence. Also, this story has some Christian content in it too.


The Hyrulian  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the rights to the movie Gladiator or the video game LoZ.  
  
He came. He saw. He conquered. That was the life of "The Hyrulian," General Linkus Maximus. Upon the death of King Harkinian, Ganon seized the throne of Hyrule and became an evil, bloodthirsty tyrant. Ganon ordered the banishment of Linkus Maximus to the Land of Termina along with his wife and children as he turned Hyrule upside down.   
  
SIX MONTHS LATER....  
  
"I can't stand it!" Linkus Maximus exclaimed as he was at dinner one night with his family in a small house in Termina. "It's been six months since Ganon captured Hyrule for his own. He finished his bowl of stew.   
  
"I HATE living like a peasant!" Linkus continued. "I never lived like this when I was a general, but now I have learned about all the things I took for granted when I was living in Hyrule. Lots of money, food, power, etc. Tomorrow, we all pack up and leave for Hyrule at once to save my oppressed countrymen and all those living like us!"  
  
"But Linkus," said Zelda, his wife and former princess of Hyrule. "It's dangerous."  
  
"Not while I'm around," said Linkus. "Ganon is having a challenge next week to see who can defeat him in the Hyrulian arena. Whoever kills Ganon is King of Hyrule."  
  
"So far, no one has killed him, Linkus," Zelda replied.  
  
"No one has killed him, Zelda, until now," said Linkus. "Ol' Pigface is gonna meet his match."  
  
  
Linkus Maximus and his family packed up bright and early the next day to make the three-day-long trek to Hyrule. Once they entered the gates of Hyrule Castle Town, there was total chaos. Houses and churches burned to the ground. People were being attacked.   
  
"I don't believe we can stay here," said Linkus. "Let's go to Lon Lon Ranch to visit Malon. She'll put us up for awhile."  
  
Malon was glad to see Linkus and his family again. It turned out that Lon Lon Ranch had been turned into a convent. Malon had become a nun several years ago when her fiancee was murdered while fighting evil Gerudo forces.   
  
"It's good to see you again, Linkus," said Malon. "Your horse can stay in the stable and you and your family may have a few rooms upstairs." She showed them to their rooms.  
  
"One for you and your wife and one for each of your children," said Malon. "I hear that you were going to challenge Ganon."  
  
"Yes I am," said Linkus. "To free Hyrule."  
  
"That's awful brave of you," Malon said. "I shall pray for you."  
  
The next day, Malon headed over to the local chapel. Father Ingo, the head priest of the chapel, had just wrapped up a confession when Malon came into his office.  
  
"Now Sister Malon, what seems to be the trouble?" he asked her.  
  
"Linkus....Maximus," said Malon out of breath.  
  
"Well, what about General Maximus?" asked Father Ingo.  
  
"He's challenging Ganon today."  
  
Father Ingo almost fell out of his chair. "Challenging Ganon?" Malon nodded. "I see," Father Ingo said. "I think he will do it. He's a general, you know."  
  
Linkus Maximus and his family had a small prayer service at the chapel. Father Ingo gave them his blessings and prayers. After the service, Linkus gathered his armor and his sword, the only things he was allowed in the Hyrulian Arena. His family sat in the stands and waited for Linkus to emerge in the arena.  
  
After another gruesome encounter with Ganon, Linkus appeared in the area. Ganon was shocked to see him.  
  
"I thought I banished you, General Linkus Maximus!" bellowed Ganon, wielding his sword. "Well, then. If you lose this match, your whole family will be BURNED at the stake!"  
  
The guards then seized Zelda and their children and put them in a cell with a small window so they could watch Linkus do battle with Ganon.  
  
The fight started. The two of them swung their swords wildly at each other. The battle went on for what seemed like hours. Then, the duo started to tire out.  
  
"You seem to be exhausted, Linkus Maximus," sneered Ganon, who was panting and out of breath. "Why not give yourself up now and you and your family can be banished safely back to Termina?"  
  
"NEVER!" cried Linkus as he took his sword and slashed the throat of Ganon. He dropped to the ground and died instantly at Linkus' feet.  
  
The crowd cheered. Rose petals flew down to the stadium as Hyrule's new king raised his hands in jubilation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
